Fate of two
by Starlightshores
Summary: Lucy finally has her summer break. So she decides to go to a resort which is far away from Magnolia and when she is taking her long walk she meets her love ...
1. Chapter 1

**The fate of two Chapter 1:**

"WOOOO! IT'S SUMMER BREAK ALREADY!" Lucy shouted at her friends with an excited expression on her face. As she was jumping she felt a cold hand being placed on her shoulder and she swung her head over her shoulder and she saw Gray's face really close to her,

"Ugh? EEKK!" Lucy being surprised jumped back and fell on her bum " He liiiikkkeesss you~~~~" Happy said cheerfully as he flew above her head. Gray happily lend his hand to Lucy who was still confused about everything.

"Haha you fell for it" Gray couldn't hold it anymore and let out a little laugh. Lucy ,who was already blushing about the situation, softly grabbed Gray's hand and pulled herself up from the ground. "Why? Why was your face so close?" Gray let out another laugh, "It was only to tease you!"

Lucy looked at Gray trying to figure out if he was saying the truth and at first she hesitated but finally gave in and laughed with Gray. " So what is everyone going to be doing whilst we have our break?" Erza finally spoke to break the silence which was about to turn awkward.

"Well me, Happy, Wendy and Charle are going to go to Fairy beach with some other comrades!" Natsu happily replied back to Erza's question, "Aye!" Happy quickly said as he looked at Wendy and Charle who obviously looked really excited too. "What about you Lucy and Gray?" Erza quickly added in after Happy.

"Well I'm going nowhere actually! I'm just gonna chill at home this time..." Lucy who was obviously telling a lie, chuckled at her friends who were actually believing her. "I'm going to visit the ice village.." Gray finally spoke with a grim expression on his face and it looked like his attitude has changed already.

"What about you Erza-Chan?" Wendy asked as she jumped off her tool "I'm going to go cave exploring with Millianna,if you remember her"  
Erza happily replied. "OPEN THE GATE OF THEE MAIDEN, Virgo!" before everyone's eyes Loki appeared "What is up with my keys?!" Lucy frustrated asked herself. "Hello Lucy, I'm sorry but Virgo is in an important meeting with other celestial spirits and she can't just leave...So how may i help you Princess?" Loki bowed down in front of Lucy, who knew he was trying to act like Virgo.

"Hey Loki! I haven't spoken with you in a while!" Gray said that as he wrapped his arm around Loki who just stopped bowing in front of Lucy. "Hey Gray, how are you?" Loki politely replied as he got rid off Gray's grip and messed up his hair. "I'm just fine-" Gray spoke as he was being interrupted "Me, Happy, Wendy and Charle better get going already before everyone arrives at the beach!" Natsu said cheerfully and the four of them waved to their friends as they ran off "Aye sir!" Happy quickly said in the distance.

Lucy with an angry face crossed her arms frustrated of all the meetings and all the dates her spirits were having when she needed them.  
"Hey gray, I'm sorry but i gotta serve my master before her head blows off" Loki quickly said whilst noticing Lucy's attitude "HEY!"  
Lucy shouted angrily.

"I must get going now anyway so I'm not late for the train..So yeah see you guys later!" Gray and Erza quickly said that at the same time and then they both looked at each other with a surprised expression and they both ran off in different directions whilst waving to Lucy and Loki.

"Lucy, i know you are mad because all your spirits are always busy when you need them but we can't always help it." He slowly reached out and gently touched Lucy's chin and made her look at him " Are you listening to me?" Loki said as he was worried "Of course i am"  
Lucy replied with a not convincing tone and then suddenly Loki lifted up Lucy into his arms "Kyaa!-" Lucy shrieked quickly before being interrupted "Let's get you to your apartment shall we?" Loki winked at her and he began to run.

As soon as they reached Lucy's apartment Lucy opened the door and let in Loki. "How dare you lift me up like that?" Lucy madly spoke to Loki as he pushed his glasses up with his finger whilst grinning "Lucy, i told you i would do anything for you" Loki tried to charm her so she would calm down

"But i don't want you to ever do that again. okay?" Lucy slowly spoke to Loki "Of course, anything for you, Princess" Lucy turned to her bedroom door and then Loki approached her from the back and hugged her and put his chin on her shoulder "Just promise me that you will always be happy and then that will be even for me." Loki softly whispered that into her ear and Lucy replied quickly "I can't promise you that i will always be happy..-!"

Then Loki bit her ear softly "That was a punishment! Now promise me?" Loki replied back with a harsher voice and Lucy's face was flushed with red and pink colours "Of course i promise!" Lucy replied as she tried to get out of Loki's grip "Now that's the spirit!"  
Loki cheerfully said that as he let go of her.

"Well, we got an hour before the train arrives so we can get ready before we go to the train station!" Lucy announcing that smiled at Loki who was sitting on the comfortable sofa in the living room. " I don't have to get ready since I'm not the one who is going to be enjoying themselves at the wonderful beach, am i?" Loki grinned as he said that.

Lucy was already in the bath enjoying the hot water that was swimming past her body as it was lifting tons of bubbles. "hehe" she laughed whilst relaxing, "Lucy you alright in there? You've been in there for 20 minutes already" Loki asked worriedly. "WHHATT!"  
Lucy loudly replied and then she quickly got out of the bath and wrapped a towel around her body.

After finishing wrapping a towel with a hair she ran out and surprisingly Loki wasn't in her room which made her relived that she didn't have to waste anymore time...

_Thanks for reading! I will write more! :D It's a promise!_  
_-Star_


	2. Chapter 2 Tears of joy

**Fate of two Chapter 2:**

"Wait...What? Where are most of my clothes?!" Curiously Lucy asked herself, at first she was worried that she might have been robbed but that couldn't have happened since Loki was here and by here she meant in her apartment, so she was just curious about what had happened to her clothes. "Hmmm..I guess i will have to wear this tight black dress..But it's more of a formal dress that should be worn at a ball.." Lucy slowly started to put on her favorite lingerie which suspiciously was the only lingerie left in her draw "What is happening?  
Seriously, all my spirits have been busy with meetings and dates and stuff like that and now all my clothes are disappearing! Seriously what have i done to deserve this?" she thought to her self whilst finishing putting on her lingerie.

By the time Lucy got out of her room it was already 2:30pm, but what she saw in her living room made her heart drop and slowly tears of happiness started to roll down her cheeks. Her living room was literally spotless, it was so clean it was even shining and then she slowly looked at her small table where she ate her food, what she saw surprised her even more. "L...Loki.. You didn't have to do this, seriously you are a weird spirit.. Hehe.." Lucy softly whispered that as she reached out of her mini bag Loki's key and she kissed it and then she gently hugged it and finally after being all emotional Lucy decided to step out of the door way and she elegantly made her way to the table. On the table there was a mini lunch box which was prepared by Loki for Lucy and a letter which had really neat handwriting.

_**Dear Lucy,**_

_**Thank you for caring for us and loving us with all your heart, we all equally love you and we try to return your love but sometimes it's really difficult to do so as sometimes we are really busy and we cannot assist you on your dangerous missions.**_  
_**We are sorry if we act rude to you or our attitude is offending you but we don't mean to hurt you in any way,**_  
_**but as you know most spirits get treated horribly and they don't get loved but they just get used in horrible ways.**_  
_**You're a rare type of wizard who actually appreciates any help even if it wasn't useful and that's why we enjoy being YOUR spirits and nobody elses. We all made a contract with you and we don't regret it and i don't think we ever will. We will always be by your side so don't ever be scared to call us for help, you are a great girl with great friends who care for you and they wont ever leave your side, so please be always happy and show us your lovely smile which makes our hearts melt so we can be happy with you. You wont be alone as we will always be there to cheer you up and to help you in any way we can even if it risks our health. Just please make us feel useful so that sadness never comes our way to put us in difficult situations and to put you in danger.**_

_**Your beloved,**_  
_**Spirits 3**_

Quickly tears started rolling down Lucy's face as she reread the letter over and over again, for the first time ever she felt really and by really she meant super important to other people and she just couldn't control it but flashbacks of her being a child and her father always shouting at her and being mad at her popped into her head and then she covered her mouth and started crying even more. Lucy weakly stood up and noticed packed suitcases standing by her and as tears uncontrollably rolled down her face she wondered why they were there and then she remembered that she needs to be on a train soon. "Oh my... I better head out now or else i will be late..I will just do my hair on the train, also thank you Loki, Aquarius,Aries,Scorpio,Virgo,Taurus,Cancer,Gemini, Capricorn,Sagittarius,Lyra,Plue,Horogulium and Crux for being my dearest friends and allies!"  
Lucy cried out when she thought about all of her spirits surrounding her in a massive group hug. Then she remembered Loki's words, *To always be happy and show us your lovely smile* and at that instant moment a warm,kind smile appeared on Lucy's face and she gently wiped away her warm tears.

"OPEN THE GATE OF THEE MAIDEN, VIRGO!" Lucy proudly shouted and Virgo who was already bowing appeared in front of Lucy, "Is it time for punishment, Princess?", Lucy giggled at Virgo's words as she missed her and then she quickly jumped into Virgo's arms and hugged her tightly "PRINCESS!  
Your dress might rip if you will carelessly move in it like that!" Virgo quickly warned Lucy whilst accepting the hug. "We don't have to worry about that right now. Ummm, Virgo could you help me take this stuff to the train station?" Lucy asked with a smile after pointing at her suitcases.  
"Of course princess." Lucy ran to the table and grabbed the mini lunch and attached it to her mini bag and she gently folded the letter and placed it neatly in her bag. Virgo grabbed the three suitcases, one was a bag suitcase and the other two were suitcases with wheels that made Virgo's job much easier for her.

Lucy ran to her desk and grabbed her apartment keys and then she ran back to her apartment door and noticed there was nicely polished high heels standing in front of the door and then Lucy carefully placed her feet into the heels "Hmm..I'm ready to go!" Lucy cheerfully said that to Virgo as she winked at her and then Virgo nodded back saying that she was ready too and then Lucy opened the door in a classy way. "Princess we must get going it's 2:39 pm already!  
We only have a few minutes before the train arrives!" Virgo alerted Lucy and Lucy nodded back at her, they walked out of the apartment and Lucy closed the door behind them and then she led the way.

_I'm sorry guys that this was a short chapter again!God we haven't even made it to the train yet dammit! Hahah, in the next chapter i will try to make Lucy and Virgo arrive at the train station at least. :P Hope you enjoyed!_

_-Star_


	3. Chapter 3 Art of Auto tune

**Fate of two, chapter 3:**

Lucy and Virgo elegantly walked out of the building speaking about the resort and the things Lucy will being doing there and then, "Princess, why didn't you bring a boy with you? I mean it sounds like a resort where couples will really enjoy their time and-" Lucy quickly interrupted Virgo by waving her arms/hands into a cross in front of her chest whilst trying to at least smile. "Virgo..You know, none of them boys in Fairy Tail are romantic and they are defiantly not interested in me and they got their own plans anyway! So yeah!" Lucy quickly explained whilst smiling at Virgo who had a confused face on, "Princess..It doesn't matter if the boy you love isn't romantic or isn't interested in you, or maybe... You don't know if they are actually interested in you and neither do they..Hehe" Virgo gently laughed as she pulled her face down to hide her smile and Lucy stood there dumb folded. "Let's go before we get there late"  
Virgo said as she grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her in front for her to lead the way. " Alright!" Lucy pulled her thumbs up and she ran to the side of the path where she always used to walk and she started to walk and Virgo followed her but on the other side of the path. Lucy deeply thought about the letter Loki wrote her and then when she least expected it she started to lose her balance and Virgo quickly noticed that so she grabbed Lucy and pulled her over before she fell into the water. "Miss Lucy are you okay!?" One of the men on the boats asked as they passed by; then Lucy noticed she was laying on Virgo who saved her from falling into the water and then she quickly got up and she pulled out her hand for Virgo who stood up without Lucy's help "Thank you for offering help princess but I'm supposed to be able to do things myself." Virgo explained with a straight face which she always had on her unless something happened. Lucy just smiled back at her and they started to walk again, Virgo observed her surroundings and all the beautiful buildings.

The sun shone down on them as they walked pass buildings, "We're nearly there Virgo." Lucy said in a excited tone and Virgo slowed down and stopped pulling the suitcases so hardly and she began to relax as she walked. "The sun is beautiful... I wish we had a sun and a moon in the spirit world.." Virgo sighed and Lucy looked over her shoulder "Well you guys can always come here and look at the sun and at the moon anytime!" Lucy smiled at Virgo who slowly looked back and gently smiled whilst pulling up the bag back onto her shoulder. They finally reached the train station and unexpectedly they were 5 minutes early. Lucy walked over to the ticket desk and asked for two tickets to La' Yuetto**_ (The village with the resort . ." Btw it's just a made up village xD)_ **" That would be 100 jewels" The desk lady informed Lucy and Lucy pulled out a classic little wallet and gave the lady 100 jewels and then she received the two tickets. Virgo who sat on a bench waiting for Lucy to walk away from the ticket desk watched the sky and then she heard Lucy call her so Virgo stood up, grabbed the suitcases and made sure the bag was on her shoulder and then she walked towards Lucy.

Lucy directed the way into the station and then onto their platform and they walked pass many doors and then a kind looking women stopped them,  
"Hello Ladies! I do not mean to offend you but maybe you would like to buy some new clothes?" The lady said as she directly looked at Virgo who stood there dumb folded "Hmmm..That would be a great idea. Wouldn't it Virgo?" Lucy asked and Virgo nodded. Virgo had a brought a black/white dress and a ball mask which covered her face perfectly and yet it looked beautifully on her, Lucy brought a mask and white gloves and they both wore the things they brought and then Lucy looked at Virgo.  
"Wait a second Virgo." Lucy came closer and took off Virgo's maid cap and put it in her bag and then she backed away abit "There!" Lucy smiled at Virgo and Virgo smiled back.

Lucy and Virgo walked over to a bench and sat on it and then Lucy whispered into Virgo's ear "It's better if we looked different so no one who we know will recognize us and get suspicious of us and follow us. I want to finally relax, if you know what i mean. I just want a peaceful and a quiet holiday for once." and then Lucy and Virgo laughed and they looked in front of them and saw quite a few people passing by or just finding a place to stand and then the train arrived and the both females stood up and headed towards the train. "10 MINUTES BEFORE THE TRAIN LEAVES! HURRY BEFORE THE TRAIN LEAVES!" The men on each entrance would shout, Lucy looked and and saw the train table and where the train stops and she noticed the ride will take a hour which was just perfect for her and she smirked and then she felt a arm being pressed against her breasts and she furious and shocked looked down back and saw one of the worker's asking for the tickets and he did look embarrassed too but it wasn't exactly his fault and she just smiled at him and gave him the tickets.  
Then the man let Lucy and Virgo onto the train and they went into the 4th cabin where there weren't many people and they sat on the 3rd row.

"Virgo..If you want you can go back...You don't have to-" Virgo placed her fingers on Lucy's lips and then pointed at the window. Lucy immediately looked where Virgo was pointing and she noticed Juvia coming towards the train "Dammit" Lucy automatically said when she saw Juvia, "Does the acting begin now?"  
Virgo asked and Lucy replied back in a nod and then they peacefully sat back down in their seats as if nothing has happened. Lucy took out a key and firstly pointed at her mouth and then she thought of a posh/lady like voice and then light started to come out of the key and it flew straight at Lucy's mouth and then the light disappeared. "Hmmm. Soo... Is this good enough?" Lucy's voice sounded very grown up and lady like which surprised Virgo and then Lucy quickly and quietly explained to Virgo what to do and she nodded quickly. In a couple of seconds their voices were changed and then Lucy hid the Voice tuner Key into her bag and took out two different perfumes and let Virgo pick which one she liked. Virgo picked the Violet Perfume and Lucy had the rose perfume and they quickly and carefully sprayed themselves with their perfumes and then they hid the perfumes. "We are ready Princess. Now let's quickly pick our new names..I will have Emi." Virgo proudly spoke with a cold expression "I will have May." Lucy responded with a serious smile. Lucy asked Virgo if she can put Lucy's hair up and then make it wavy with the mini hair curler and Virgo immediately did as Lucy asked and Lucy looked fabulous with her hair like that which only took a couple of minutes to do. "Juvia still didn't enter their cabin, perhaps she already found a seat in another cabin?"  
Lucy thought to herself and just then the cabin door opened and Juvia came in... "So Emi! How was your date with Ray?" Lucy asked to not make them look suspicious in front of Juvia "It went well... At first we had a romantic walk in the park and then we went to a restaurant and we ate some delicious lobsters! May why don't you get yourself a man?" Virgo replied and carried on the acting and Juvia stopped by the seats where Lucy and Virgo were sitting "Excuse me... Is this seat taken? I promise i wont interrupt you ladies!"  
Juvia shyly asked them two "Of course honey." Virgo invited Juvia kindly "May i ask why you two ladies are dressed like that?" Juvia shyly asked and Lucy looked at her with a confused smile "Ohh, We are going to a ball in a small village and we just wanted to be ready as soon as we get out of the train haha.." Lucy explained and Juvia nodded saying that she understood. "My name is Emi and this is May." Virgo quickly added in, "My name is Juvia!" Juvia quickly said with excitement.

Lucy, Virgo and Juvia chatted all the way and Lucy and Virgo's plan in pretending to be different people worked perfectly, suddenly the train stopped and the speakers said "WE HAVE STOPPED AT LA' YUETTO. SO PLEASE DEPARTURE FROM THE TRAIN IF YOU ARE PLANNING TO STAYING IN LA' YEUTTO!" Lucy and Virgo looked at each other and nodded,  
"Juvia, we apologize but we need to go now as this is where we must stay." Virgo smiled and patted Juvia's shoulder as they walked pass Juvia and Virgo was already holding the bag and dragging the two suitcases behind her. "Farewell Juvia! We will never see each other again." Lucy said as she looked over her shoulder and smiled kindly at Juvia who was confused by the words "We will never see each other again.". After they got off the train the effect was worn off already but they didn't mind since they didn't need to pretend anymore anyway...

_Damn, i enjoyed writing this so much as i was just creating the story as i was going on alone haahah. ATLEAST WE ARE AT LA' YEUTTO and we are actually getting somewhere and not like we got no where in chap 1 or 2. I promise to introduce the second main character in the next chapter or at least at chap 5 xD. I hope you enjoy reading this! Also i was so lazy at describing the background in this chapter (like always). I just wanted to finish this quickly :)_  
_-Star_


	4. Chapter 4 The mysterious man

**Fate of two, Chap 4:**

"This way Virgo!" Lucy pointed in the direction where they should be heading but Virgo carelessly walked into a young gentlemen who obviously asked Virgo if she was lost and then Lucy quickly ran over there and apologized and took Virgo, "Virgo are you okay?" Finally Virgo looked down from the sky and gave Lucy a sweet,childish smile " I'm the luckiest Spirit to have such a owner as you. You not only love us but you buy us clothes, you let us roam around your world so we can be satisfied, you take us on these trips and you let us assist you on your missions!" Virgo had a tear coming from her right eye and she carefully wiped it away with a warm smile and then she dropped Lucy's suitcases and gave her the tightest hug ever given to her. "Hey Virgo, you are gonna kill-!?" Virgo let go of Lucy and she slowly backed away and picked up the suitcases, "Princess, I'm sorry for dropping your suitcases." Virgo apologized for her unexpected behavior and Lucy put her hand on Virgo's shoulder.."I understand you Virgo, sometimes we do careless things for our friends so we can express our feelings to them!" Lucy happily laughed as she said that and then Virgo understood that Lucy was a girl every damn boy should wish for. Virgo carefully followed Lucy who happily led the way to the resort, "Damn, the sunset here is twice as beautiful as in Magnolia. Also these buildings are built in a special way, they all equally are 3 story houses with colors of summer which make this village look ever so good and i know why they have the best resort in the country!" Virgo quickly compliments the Village "I guess they don't call this village the village of beauty for nothing! Hehe!" Lucy quickly jokingly says as she walks around gazing at the amazing buildings and surroundings, "PRINCESS LOOK OUT!" Virgo jumped at the princess after throwing the suitcases and she pushes Lucy and get's hit by hypnotizing magic but it doesn't affect her. "How dare you target the princess?" Virgo's face changes to kill mode. "Time for punishment, hehe" She gave out a small laugh before leaping out at the enemy and giving them serious damage "Whaa?.." Lucy couldn't spit out her words but instead she just got up with a puzzled expression on her face.

From far away Virgo started to head towards to Lucy and she winked at her, "Don't worry about anything, Princess." Lucy walked towards her suitcases and picked them up and pulled out the hidden handles and then she fixed her mask "Eh? What was that Virgo?" Lucy finally spat out her words and Virgo answered back quickly whilst fixing her mask "They tried to hypnotize you but i stopped the attack." Proudly Virgo walked over and took one of the suitcases and Lucy took the other and they started to walk again.  
After a couple of minutes they reached the resort and Virgo finally returned to the Spirit world and Lucy showed the worker her ticket and then she was led to her massive room which was beautifully decorated with pictures, flowers and other pieces of art. Lucy closed the door behind her and then she took out her phone and looked at the time "It's 5pm already? What the heck? Ugh..Apparently there is a ball tonight. Dammit, i thought i would get here earlier but nope!" Lucy sadly and angrily talked to herself as she walked around her apartment. Then when she reached the end of the living room she saw a big balcony so she stepped out on it to get some fresh air. "The ball is gonna start at 8 which means i got exactly 3 hours to unpack everything, get ready, have a walk around the beach and then finally go to the ball..Sounds good to me!" Lucy finally cooled down and smiled.  
Lucy walked back inside and grabbed her suitcases and her bag and pulled them to her bedroom."Right I'm gonna stay here for a week! I need everything ready for tomorrow and for tonight when i come back from the ball!" Lucy pulled her suitcases on the bag and opened up the heaviest suitcase which had all her bikini's, Lingerie and and dresses. Slowly she hung her dresses and neatly folded her lingerie and placed them into her draw and then she neatly placed her bikinis, after finishing placing her last bikini she opened her second suitcase which had her sandals and her high heels and her skirts and shirts. She neatly and quickly placed her shoes on the shoe shelves and she folded her skirts and shirts into several draws.

The last suitcase/bag had some books,pens,pages,magazines and some snacks and some weapons so she didn't bother about it so much, she lifted the bag up and then placed it under her bed and then she did the same with the suitcases. " 2 hours and 30 minutes these clothes are perfect but i don't need the mask so i should hide it for the moment being!" Lucy happily said to walked out of her bedroom and then noticed her footwear and she ran into the bedroom and took a pair of sandals that fitted her dress well and then she picked up her high heels and managed to fit the pair into her bag. Then she looked back at the pair of sandals and placed her feet in them neatly and then she bent over and made sure they wouldn't fall off and then she lifted her back up and headed towards the living room.

"Hmmm..Time to have a walk? Well..!" Lucy sighed and then her little cute white dog named Plue appeared in front of her, "Punn Punn~" Lucy looked down at her little doggy "Come on Plue! We are going for a walk." Lucy grinned kindly at Plue, who was waving his little arm around. Lucy made her way to her living room and took out her keys and opened the door and let Plue walk out first, "Come on Plue! You're gonna love this." Lucy cheerfully said that to Plue..Whilst Lucy was waiting for Plue to walk out of the apartment, a man whose face was covered by his hat walked towards where they were and at first he didn't care. But when Lucy stepped out he immediately walked into a different corridor and waited for Lucy and her little doggy to leave. He looked a couple of times just to make sure it wasn't her but he was certain it was her so he stayed hidden.

**(Back to Lucy .)**  
Lucy locked the room slowly whilst smiling and then she quickly looked over her shoulder to make sure Plue was there and of course he was but when she turned her head she felt as if someone was spying on them. "Plue are you alright?" She asked just to make sure if he didn't feel the same way. "Pun Pun" He replied back but unluckily Lucy didn't understand him so she just ignored her strange feeling and kept smiling. After she took out the key from the lock she just made sure she locked the door and then she turned to her right and led Plue towards a elevator.

The strange man peeked again and noticed that Lucy and her little doggy were gone so he stepped out from his hiding place and he slowly sighed "Dammit, I can't risk it." The man slowly said as he walked towards the elevator which was already being used. Lucy happily smiled at Plue who was doing his little dance and then suddenly the elevator clicked and the door opened , "Woah, that was fast?" Lucy in amazement said that as she and Plue got out of the elevator which immediately closed after their departure. Lucy carelessly walked around observing the beautiful resort she was staying at until Plue started to pull her dress and she immediately gave all her attention to Plue. "What is it Plue?" Plue pointed to the exit door which they had passed because Lucy wasn't paying attention and Lucy apologized to Plue and started to head towards that door, "I wonder if what i felt earlier in the corridor was just me or if Plue felt that strange feeling too? Hmm..Well.." Lucy thought to herself as she opened the door and let out Plue and then she walked out and pointed to the ocean "Plue, do want to walk close to the ocean? It's really nice having a walk like that!" Lucy winked at Plue and he nodded and they walked closer to the ocean.

"There isn't many people here. They are probably getting ready for the ball i guess?" Lucy said that and suddenly!...

_Oh my god. I swear this Chap was so annoying to write since i kept running out of ideas on what to write next and I didn't want to make this chap extremely short so some how I managed to write the chap out! Also if you talk to me on FairyTailBase (MaskedVirgo) then you know that I kept losing my inspiration xD.. ANYWAY! Guess who the mysterious guy is! ;) hehe. I'm sorry I had to leave it on a cliff hanger _

_~Star_


	5. Chapter 5 Prince In Golden Armour

**Fate of two, Chap 5:**

Lucy suddenly tripped over her feet and instead of nearly falling forward she was about to fall onto the water and as she tripped herself up she quickly screamed and closed her eyes expecting to be all wet soon. But she fell on something dry and not dirty? "Huh? What is this?" She looked at the shield and recognised it from somewhere but it was blue, where did she recognise this shield from? "That was close. It would have been a shame if such a pretty dress got ruined before the ball." Lucy quickly directed her head to where the male voice was coming from and she recognised it too but she wasn't sure where from either. All she saw was a male figure in a black, well cleaned suit and a black hat and sunglasses. Lucy quickly stood up from the shield and pulled her fists in front of her, "Who are you? I recognise your magic and your voice but I don't remember you. Show yourself!"  
Lucy shouted a warning. "Oh? You don't remember your alliance? You don't remember the boyfriend of the week? You sure you don't remember me?" The male said that as he smiled and Lucy noticed that smile..That warm smile that would always be given to all the ladies he thought were pretty and he should date. "Hi...Hi-Hibiki?" Lucy said that as she had a confused expression, clearly showing she wasn't sure herself. "Aye! You hit the bullseye! Congratulations! You want a date as a reward?" Hibiki cheerfully said as he knew Lucy remembered him.  
Lucy finally pulled her arms down "Of course not!" Lucy quickly said as she quickly turned her head trying to hide her face from Hibiki who knew that she was blushing. "You don't have to hide your face Lucy, I know you're blushing. I actually find that cute." Hibiki smoothly said as he flicked his hair to the side and then Lucy looked back at him. " What do you want?"

Hibiki surprised looked at her and smiled "Dammit! How do I say this to her? I mean she is probably gonna reject me before I say it!She's not a girl that is interested in males like me. Ugh! Pull yourself together Hibiki! You did this a million times with other girls!" He thought to himself before spitting his words out. Lucy, who was patiently waiting for response started to rub her arm and then she finally spoke. "Hey Hibiki why don't we talk about this tomorrow? I mean I will have to get my things for the ball and I'm sure you don't want to be late to escort your date to the ball." Then Hibiki quickly looked at her with widened eyes "Lucy.. Could.. You..Umm.. Go to the ball with me? I actually really want to go with a friend and not some rich teenage girl who wishes to marry me.." Hibiki quickly said that as he started to scratch the back of his head whilst waiting for Lucy's reply but she was just frozen by his words and she knew she was about to start to blush so she turned around to see the sun "Yeah...Sure..That would be nice..I guess..." Hibiki was surprised that he wasn't rejected by such a girl like Lucy and then he smiled "I will pick you up at 8, so be ready."

Lucy smiled as she heard those words but she wasn't blushing, it was only a happy smile that appeared on her face since she commanded herself to smile and then she turned around. "Well then see ya at 8!" Lucy shyly smiled this time and then she picked up Plue and ran back to the apartment block. "Hahah.. This is just weird! Hibiki wants to go to the ball with me! This unbelievable!" Lucy whispered to herself as she ran towards the doors of the building and then she jumped and slammed the doors open making a massive entrance and everybody in the mini lobby looked at her and then she quickly apologised for disturbing them. Without thinking she ran up the stairs avoiding the elevator for some reason and she smiled at Plue who was being dragged by her. She quickly unlocked her apartment door and threw herself onto the luxurious coach and thought to herself how lucky she must be for attracting the most wanted male (most wanted by girls) in country but then she shook her head "I mustn't fall for him! It's a no no for Hibiki! Dammit, why does it have to be him? He is probably as flirtatious as Loki, of course he is!" Lucy loudly screamed in her head and as she thought about everything. Then she got up with a puzzled face and headed towards the bathroom, she practised her walking to make her seem like the perfect lady and then she finally reached the bathroom door and she walked in slowly. As she entered the bathroom she turned to her mirror to check if her light make-up and her beautifully done hair by Virgo was still in place.

Everything seemed perfect to her so she walked out of the bathroom and towards the couch. She unpinned her lunch made by Loki and slowly began to eat the delicious food which was filling her up really quickly. "Thank you Loki for this food!" Lucy praised Loki and she slowly placed the packing onto the table and she looked towards the balcony. She quickly stepped out onto the balcony and she stood on the railings and started to practise her walking, she knew she could do it. She closed her eyes and let her heart lead her, at first she was shaking and wobbling but as soon as she got her balance back she was walking as if she was just normally walking on the floor.

At that moment she smiled and laughed cheerfully but as she stopped concentrating she started to lose her balance and she started to wobble here and there. She was too scared to open her eyes as she waved her arms around in circles so she knew she had to make a decision. She either jumped left or right, one of them could possibly lead to her death and the other would lead to safety. She sighed as she wobbled and then she jumped to her left, she was ready to die but unexpectedly she hit the ground really quickly. Slowly she opened her eyes and noticed she was on her balcony.

_I'M SO SORRY THAT THIS TOOK SO LONG BUT I'VE BEEN SO BUSY I DIDN'T EVEN HAVE TIME TO GO ON THE WEBSITE! I apologize for my lateness and rudeness. Also I couldn't write chapter 5 earlier as I recently was really sick and I also recently got a new laptop and I'm still not really used to it. Once again I apologize for my lateness,rudeness and selfishness! I'm sorry!_

_-Star_


	6. Chapter 6 Golden Adventure?

**Fate of two, chap 6  
**

"That.. was soo... close.." Lucy's eyes were looking down onto her shaking hands "I must get a hold of myself! Why was I doing that anyway?" Lucy's hands and legs were trembling as she was still in shock but she managed to get up and then she heard a familiar voice in her head "Hey Lucy, you ready?" She knew this voice very well by now "Yeah.. I am.." Hibiki noticed Lucy's voice trembling "Are you okay Lucy?" Lucy then looked around confused and shocked. Then she finally decided to answer him "Yeah.. Of course I am! What makes you think I'm not okay?" Lucy was trying to sound as normal as ever "Okay.. I guess I was wrong but if you need help or something is worrying you then tell me straight away! Got it?" Lucy then felt herself smile and she answered him quickly with "Okay!" and then they lost contact. Lucy quickly ran into the apartment and went into the bathroom, "My make up seems good but my hair looks terrible!" Lucy tried to fix her hair but there was no possible way to fix it "Alright. It seems like we need to call the master." Lucy opened her mini bag and quickly took out Cancer's key "OPEN THE GATE OF THEE GAINT CRAB, CANCER!" "Ebi Ebi" Lucy watched her spirit sparkle in the celestial light and then finally opened her mouth " Hey Cancer can you fix my hair?" Cancer looked at her hair and decided to place his scissors down and then he grabbed Lucy's hair brush and stood behind her "Anything for you, Ebi".

Lucy carefully watched as Cancer fixed Lucy's hair in less than 3 minutes "Wow.. Cancer you truly are amazing! If you were a human you would be the No.1 hairdresser in the whole world! I swear!" Cancer smiled at Lucy and she smiled back "Cancer you can go back now. Thank you! Thank you for doing my hair so well!" Cancer returned to his world shortly after Lucy spoke and then she walked out of the bathroom.

Lucy got her high heels ready and then she put her mask and gloves on "I'm ready! Heeh. I hope I look good! I don't want to disappoint Hibiki. After all he wanted to go to the ball with me.. Isn't that strange?" Lucy talked to herself a little and then started to focus again. She quickly checked if she had her bag and as soon as she saw her bag she started to head out of the apartment. Lucy closed her door after she walked out of the apartment and slowly headed towards the elevators, *This is going to be great!I will have a proper dance with a gentlemen!* She thought to herself and then she heard a laugh in her head "Huh? Hibiki.. Were you listening?" Lucy quietly asked "Yep!" He quickly replied as she heard his laugh "Oh.. I forget to tell you that we should meet at the party because I'm going to be late. Okay? Is that okay with you Lucy?" Lucy stopped for a brief second as she was disappointed by those news and then finally answered Hibiki "Yeah sure.. I'm okay with that." Lucy looked in front of her as she was focused and then she clicked the button for the elevator. Lucy tapped her feet as she waited for the elevator and then she suddenly heard a click and she quickly looked up and saw the elevator's doors open "That was rather quick, wasn't it?" she asked herself as she confidently walked into the elevator and then pressed the "G Button" which meant ground floor.

She looked around as the elevator was going down quickly and then the elevator started playing a song, Lucy looked up at the speakers and thought it was a love song. Lucy quickly started to daydream about Hibiki standing in front of her and him slowly saying "I love you Lucy." and then Lucy immediately started to blush and then she heard the click and she stopped daydreaming. "Please depart from the elevator" the elevator warned Lucy and then she quickly got out of the elevator "That was pretty quick! But why did music start playing randomly?" Lucy asked herself and then she started to head off towards the massive ball room where the ball will be held.

As Lucy walked past several decorations she felt even more amazed, all the beautiful colours, patterns, shapes and other things amazed her so much she just wanted to stay there and observe them closely. Lucy stopped looking around as she started to approach the rich doors which led towards the most likely beautifully decorated room in the whole resort. Then a massive guard appeared in front of her and blocked her way. "Excuse m-" "Name please." The guard rudely interrupted Lucy and then she slowly sighed and then looked at the guard with a lovely smile "My name is Lucy Heartfillia" then the guard pointed to golden stairs which were guarded by two guards "This way miss Heartfillia".

Lucy quickly looked at the beautiful stairs and quickly back at the guard "I'm not a V.I.P" and then the guard replied back "Miss Heartfillia, we have been ordered to take you to the V.I.P area. So please cooperate with us." then Lucy nodded her head and headed towards the stairs.

_IM SO SORRY! IM SOOO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! I'm super sorry! I didn't know what to write in this chapter! It was pretty hard but I guess it's better than giving up on the fanfic? Please forgive me! I was so busy all this time! All I could do is write some non sense and then put it together and edit it out into this! I hope this is enough! Dx Please forgive me guys! :c_

_-star_


	7. Chapter 7 The Rejected Kiss

**Fate of two, chap 7,**

Lucy slowly reached the next guard who let her pass as soon as he saw her coming. Lucy lifted the front of her dress so she wouldn't fall and then she grabbed onto the railing with her other hand *What is happening? Hibiki are you there? Hello?* Lucy talked in her mind and tried to get Hibiki to answer her but it seemed like Hibiki wasn't listening. The stair case was long but Lucy admitted that it was a gorgeous one. Once Lucy reached the top of the staircase she found herself in yet another beautifully decorated corridor "hmm.. Where do I-?" Lucy quietly spoke and then she heard her name being called out by yet another guard "Miss Lucy Heartfillia! Please come into this room!" The guard waved his muscular arm as he opened the door and Lucy immediately walked into the room and discovered that it actually was a beautiful balcony with a dining table and on the edge there was a dancing platform which was waiting to be used.

She walked over to the edge where the balcony railing was and she was amazed. She could see the whole ball room on this balcony and she could also see the other balconies which either had people already on them or they were waiting to be used. "How did I get myself here?" she spoke softly and then her dancing platform activated itself and it flew down onto the stage and suddenly all of the lights turned off and then some lights turned on and they focused on the stage.

"Hello everyone! I'm the host of this ball and my name is Toma Reizuke and today we are celebrating the grand reopening of our resort! We hope you enjoy your stay here as this is the best resort around this area! We also have a special guest with us today.. Let me welcome to you..HIBIKI LATES!" Lucy quickly leaned on the balcony railing as she tried to spot Hibiki and suddenly she saw a gentlemen walking towards the spotlight where Toma Reizuke was standing "Hello gentlemen and ladies..My name is Hibiki Lates and I'm here to celebrate with you!" Hibiki winked and waved at the same time and then all the ladies ran closer to the stage and started fangirling. "I'm here to celebrate the grand reopening of this amazing resort with you and I hope you all have a amazing time here.." Hibiki smoothly spoke and then he looked around and started speaking again " But today.. I may not spend the time with every person as today I'm taken by a beautiful girl.. The one and only LUCY HEARTFILLIA!" Hibiki pulled his arm to where Lucy was and the lights focused on Lucy.

She looked around and then shyly waved her hand and she tried to smile and she heard all the girl whispering and staring at her and then the lights focused on Hibiki and Toma. Lucy sighed with relief. "So shall we start the night?" Toma quickly spoke and everyone yelled yes. Soon after Toma said that Hibiki went onto the dancing platform by the stage and it took him to where lucy was. Hibiki took out a beautiful red rose and placed it in his mouth as he knelt down when the platform arrived at the balcony where Lucy was.

Lucy shockingly looked at Hibiki "Can you please be mine for the night?" Lucy looked at Hibiki as he held his hand out and then Lucy placed her hand on his and slowly stepped on the platform. "You look ever so lovely Lucy" Hibiki slowly said as he stood up and got a good look at her. Lucy started to blush at the simple compliment and then Hibiki smiled "So shall we start the dance?" Lucy looked at him and then simply nodded her head. Hibiki placed his hand on Lucy's waist and she immediately looked at him and then she noticed what was happening and she got ready in her position.

Slowly slow music started playing and Lucy and Hibiki started dancing as their dancing platform started to drift off into the area "Hibiki?" "Hmm?" "Why out of all the girls there are.. Why did you pick me? I'm so simple and I'm nothing but there are way too many girls that are rich, beautiful and have talents and I'm nothing." Hibiki slowly stopped holding Lucy's hand in the air and he placed his finger on her lips and moved his face closer to hers as he looked into her delicious brown eyes "You're more than them. You're special.. You are beautiful, kind, helpful, loyal, dependable, stubborn and smart.. How could a guy not pick you?" Lucy pulled her head to the side to avoid seeing Hibiki's face and then Hibiki grabbed Lucy's hand and placed it where it was earlier.

After 5 minutes or so Lucy and Hibiki stopped dancing and they returned to their balcony where they were served some luxurious food. They ate slowly. Lucy observed the surroundings whilst Hibiki observed Lucy and then he got some food on his fork "Lucy open your mouth." Lucy quickly looked at Hibiki and saw him offering her some food and she quickly blushed but she opened her mouth and ate the food. After they ate their food Lucy got closer to the balcony railing and she looked down to where everyone else is and saw crowds of ladies staring at her and they had "Jealousy" written all over their faces. Lucy simply ignored them and she kept on observing and then Hibiki hugged her from the back "Lets make them more jealous shall we?" Lucy quickly turned herself around but before she could say anything her lips and Hibiki's lips already made contact. Lucy tried to back away but there was no possible way to get away and then Hibiki took his lips away. Lucy looked at him with frightened eyes and then she smacked him "You're a jerk!". Hibiki slowly and quietly laughed and placed his hand on his cheek "I'm sorry. I wanted to kiss you.. I wanted to finally kiss you after so many years of waiting and hoping I could see you again... It happened.. We found you and.." Lucy firstly had a angry expression and then it softened a bit "But that doesn't mean you can go and just kiss me.." Lucy slowly looked down..

_Hi guys... I've finally finished writing something. Originally I was going to post a chapter for Farewell father first but it deleted all my work and I was so angry and tired I decided to start writing a chapter for a different story. I will be updating soon guys!_  
_-Star_


End file.
